


this boy in my art class...

by minecrafters



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Pining, alex being a super big pathetic bi, this is a crackship kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecrafters/pseuds/minecrafters
Summary: alex has very many gay feelings, shane has gay feelings but doesnt like to talk about it, alex is a salty jealous bitch for just a smudge of a moment, and his buddies convince him to be less of a pussy





	this boy in my art class...

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a crackship between just me and my friend, but i worked so hard on this fic and i really like how it came out so i thought to myself "why not" and posted it

Alex gnawed on his lip as he focused intensely on his drawing. Didn't matter though, since no matter how hard he'd try it'd still turn out like shit, most of the time even worse than just winging it. Frustrated, he furiously scribbled on it making the bust he tried to sketch ineligible. Alex huffed and wiped the part of his hand covered in graphite on his jeans. He couldn't wait for his club meeting after this bland and tasteless class. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention.

"Here." Suddenly, Shane set a moist towelette into his hand. Probably baby wipes. "It gets the pencil smears out better."

Alex gaped at the boy next to him. Shane, the Normal Boots member, famous school writer for the Did You Know Gaming column in the school newspaper, was talking to him! His voice, articulate and to the point, monotone but lovely just enough to not be bland and grating, rung through Alex's head.

"Y-" He coughed the tightening feeling out of his throat, acutely now aware of his hands starting to sweat. "Yeah. Thanks...man." Alex wiped the dark smears of lead off the sides of his palms, and also maybe the rest of his hands since he was an awkward introvert that often turned clammy.

Shane gave him a little smile, a nod, and turned back to his own paper. Alex almost felt his chest burst. He took his medication this morning, so, God he hoped he wasn't having some kind of weird sudden panic attack just from Shane, one of the most popular guys in school, talking to him. Sure, Alex has a club of his own so he's seen him around but hes never actually talked to him. Mostly because his club, the JAR MEDIA club, is even lucky to exist. He has no idea how he actually got the counselor to make it an official thing it's really just him and his friends fucking about. _This is such a perfect chance to start up a conversation and, and-_

"Alexander are you okay?"

"I-I like your art!" _He called me Alexander._ It took so much willpower just to keep a dumb smile of his face.

A slightly awkward silence happened before Shane went to say his thanks, but Alex interrupted him quickly.

"Also it's just Alex. Not Alexander. Unless, I mean, if you want to call me that you can but I just uh," He tugged at the collar of his shirt, God, the academy's uniform always made him so stuffy.

A slight chuckle escaped from Shane. Another quiet nod.

Shane started to pack his materials and shoved the drawing pad set up on the easel into his backpack. Alex's foggy brain finally decided to snap back to reality as the final bell of the day rung.

"See you." Shane murmured as he walked off, giving an effortless wave to Alex.

Alex's face burned hot as he scrambled to pack his art supplies into this special artist binder of his, which costed way too much. Quickly turning on his heels, his converse squeaked loudly off the linoleum floors. Alex jumped as his shoulder butted into another student, specifically a girl with pink hair and a red bow tied up high into it.

"Hey!"

Apologies profusely spilled from his mouth to the girl as he rushed himself out the door. _Art kids and their aesthetics are so fucking weird._ Alex thought to himself as the girl's bright, almost pastel pink hair was seared into his mind.

\-----

Alex opened the door to what used to be an abandoned classroom, now filled with at least 4 cozy chairs, a mess of wires connecting to outlets and electronics, and 3 of his best friends.

"Took you long enough," Ruben said while distractedly scrolling through his phone. "someone give you a wedgie again?"

Jamie and James snickered as they recalled Alex coming back to this very room, tears in his eyes, briefs uncomfortably high, and very angry at a certain upperclassmen. The former boy mentioned sat back onto a chair and groaned.

"No." He crossed his arms and looked of into nothing. "At least not in a physical way." Alex mumbled the last part.

"What does that even mean?" James stared at Alex unamused and obviously done with his shit already.

"I did get a wedgie today but in my heart, James! An emotional wedgie! A wedgie of love baby!!!"

"Alex that doesn't make sense."

"I don't appreciate you not accepting my, my just, huge fucking heart filled with love, James."

James looked away uncomfortably.

Jamie hummed and looked up from his iPad momentarily, "He's talking about Shane."

Alex flicked the back of his brother's head. _Just tell everyone in the school if you're going to be so transparent about it._

"That quiet guy from that one club?" Ruben scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, can we just start now?"

Alex groaned as he got up and started the broadcast that featured only on Asagao Academy's radio station.

"Good afternoon, morning, evening, or night ladies and gentleman..."

\-----

Alex chewed on the inside of his cheek as he examined the whimsical poster made for the upcoming event, the Flower Festival. Pink petals decorating the image and everything. It was so sickeningly romantic. Or at least implied to be romantic. How could it not be? The whole festival was about love or...something. Bringing dates, eating food made for couples and sharing, winning your partner a prize from one of those rigged booth games. Something in Alex's stomach stirred. He has way too much of a soft spot for this shit.

He kept his eyes locked onto his food tray as he walked toward the rest of his friends already sitting at the lunch table. Slumping into his seat, Alex picked at his tasteless food. Jamie raised his eyebrow at the sudden mood drop his brother was having today. As well as the transfixed gaze he had set across the room. Jamie went to console him, maybe even distract him but his words were quickly interrupted with Alex's own.

"Is there a word for being angry and sad at the same time?" He was now pointedly glaring at a familiar pink haired girl, who just suddenly, out of nowhere, sat next to Shane and the most popular guys in school.

Ruben piped in, "Upset, Exasperated, Malcontent..."

"Smad?" Jamie took a sip from his milk carton.

"Smad." Alex agreed.

"Maybe if you just asked him out like a normal person you wouldn't feel like absolute shit?" James argued with Alex while still texting on his phone.

Alex dropped his fork next to his tray. "James, I cant just-" He waved his hand around, "ask him out. I don't even know if he's into guys!" Alex crossed his arms in frustration.

"You'd find out sooner if you'd just ask him. Pussy."

Alex made an strained noise as he slumped farther into his seat.

Ruben kicked Alex's ankle from under the table, obviously fed up with this conversation. "Just go do it so you'll stop being such a whiny, pining, bitch."

Running on nothing but complete impulse now, Alex stood up, hands splayed out on the lunch table. "If this goes completely wrong," He angrily pointed at James. "you're gonna be the one who comforts my quivering, crying, wretched body at night."

Alex squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. His shoes slightly squeaking across the tile floor as he made his way towards the more than filled table. He stopped dead in his tracks though as Shane turned around and stood up with his trash filled tray in his hands, awkwardly having one leg propped up on the seat and the other extended out in front of Alex. Alex stood back, uncomfortably aware of how close they were and how handsome his face looked even when blank with emotion.

"Uh-" His throat all of a sudden felt parched.

"Hey." Shane moved forward so he stood up straight, not minding how much closer he got to Alex. "Need something?"

Alex went to move out of his way as Shane walked towards the trashcan sat nearby his table. Fiddling with his hands, he's suddenly become more aware that he didn't have a plan to articulate his thoughts into words. At all. What the hell was he going to tell the other boy? "Hey lets go to the Flower Festival the most romantic event in town and maybe kiss a little." Or something along the lines of, "Can I look into your beautiful eyes for a solid hour as you shove your hand down my pants?"

Alex rubbed at the back of his neck. "Ehehe- Ha- I was wondering if...you were busy this weekend?"

Shane whipped his head around to face Alex's. His aloof and monotone exterior, if you looked close enough, startled.

"Why?"

"Well, the Flower Festival is happening and if you don't have anyone to go with I was just thinking..."

Alex's words trailed off, now visibly fidgeting with his hands. He slightly tilted his head down to look more closely at Shane's reaction, if there even was any. What he got is not what he expected. Shane's cool and almost confident figure started to look more and more like Alex's, awkward and stilted. His cheeks and ears flushed red.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Alex smiled nervously while shoving his hands into his pockets.

Shane clicked his tongue. "I didn't know you swing that way."

"I'll show you all the ways I swing, if you go out with me?" Alex's feeble attempt at flirting proved to work more than enough on Shane, judging by how his already red face somehow got redder.

A little chuckle emitted from Shane. His eyes glanced up towards Alex, and he nodded his head.

\-----

Alex fussed with himself in his mirror, playing with and adjusting his hair a little bit too much. It took him way too long to just choose an outfit, according to his brother and roommate Jamie. But who cares what he thinks. What really matters is that he looks good. Good enough to be in Shane's league. He's so far settled with a dark brownish-orange long sleeved shirt under a navy blue hoodie, unzipped, along with just simple black jeans. Simple and to the point. Like Shane. Alex made a disgruntled noise. _What if it's too casual? Or does it look like I'm making myself look better on purpose? Should I've just worn my uniform? Do I even deserve to go on this date with him?_

Jamie bitterly, and boringly, watched his older sibling have some kind of existential crisis over his outfit. "Why are you even overthinking it? He said yes already that should be enough."

Alex went to argue over it but decided not to once Jamie gave him a raised eyebrow that said "Do you really want to have this conversation right now?" He sighed in defeat, giving his pockets one last pat down making sure he brings his phone and wallet.

"You know the deal. If I'm not home by midnight, call the police." He pointed at his brother while he had his hand set the doorknob.

"Yeah." Jamie waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm serious, Jim."

"Remember to wear a condom."

"Jim!"

Alex laughed as he shut his dorm room's door behind him. Heading towards the exit of the boy's building, quickly getting lost in his thoughts again. Alex bristled at the sudden chilly air from outside. Leaning against the wall, he focused his attention to the sudden bursting life of lights and the sound of people from not too far away.

"Hey." A more-than familiar voice broke Alex from his thoughts. Alex smiled eagerly as he turned to face his boyf- his date for the night.

"Shane! You look n-" His words were hastily interrupted as he felt the other boy grip his upper arm and raise his head enough just to kiss his cheek. Alex squeaked when Shane clasped their hands together and pulled him down the steps, towards the festival. Heart doing flips in his chest, Alex stared at Shane's hand grasped within his. He silently thanked whatever God was out there for letting his palms not be sweaty just this once.

The two boys we're chuckling to themselves and flirting awfully for almost the rest of the night. Shane making an offhand comment at some point about being able to "polish trumpets." Alex almost replying with something even nastier before this abysmally crafted doll on a game booth caught his eye.

"I need this. I NEED this!" Alex exasperatedly pointed to the ugly, bulging eyed stuffed frog hanging off of a hook.

Shane maybe spent too much money because the very obvious scam of the game booth. But he didn't care, maybe he thought it was fun, or maybe he liked listening to Alex's dorky laugh as he got the monstrous stuffed animal.

Now sitting at the bonfire together, Alex leaned onto Shane's side. Ungracefully trying to set his head onto his. Shane blushed slightly, trying his best to enjoy the silence and the ambiance of the fire crackling but was unfortunately distracted by the brisk air, now even colder than it was earlier. His thin striped buttoned up shirt didn't do much to keep him warm. Alex silently took note of this, and smoothly took off his jacket and slipped it onto Shane's shoulders.

"Y'looked cold." Alex mumbled, starting to blush himself.

Shane hummed and properly put on the jacket, a bit tight, but he still appreciated the effort.


End file.
